Sad death
by Kohakufire
Summary: Kohaku falls in love with a girl...but will she like him back? R


" Kohaku come on! You have to be at school in a few minutes..." his sister yells up the stairs..

"Coming!" he yelled turning out his lights in his room and runs down the stairs to her...

they get in the backseat of a 5 window limo and they drive off..."Where are we going today my lady?" the driver asks

"We have to take Kohaku to school..." she says turning to see him leaning his head on his hand thinking completely blanked out...thinking about something, she reachs over and combs his hair with her fingers..."You'll be fine...I know you miss home...But this will all be over soon." she says smiling

He sighs with no reponse. The car pulls up in front of the school...and no one is outside...he gets out of the car..." Good bye Aneue" he says shutting the door and walks up to the door. He enters and looks around and the princpal comes out to greed him.

"It is so nice to have here Koj- I mean Kohaku in your school we have never had a royal in our school before. But I'm glad you came I shall get you a helped to take you around." she says walking off down a hallway. "Follow me." she says kindy and he follows her closely looking around. She enters a room and the teacher stops talking and turns to him and all the students look at him too as he walks in.

"Good afternoon Kohaku welcome to reading class!" the female teacher says cheerly and smiles at the princpal that everything is okay...

"Have a good day Mr. Hayashi." she says walking out.

He stands there in front of the class looking at the ground.

The teacher looks up to speak. "Class this is our new student Kohaku Hayashi." she says in a soft voice and a burst of laughter comes from the back of the room...

"Kohaku Hayashi what kind of name is that?" one boy with black and red highlights yells out mocking it.

Kohaku says quiet. as the Teacher glares at him " it's a origainal japanese name" she speaks in a yelling voice to him as he lays his chair back down. " That's better. Now Kohaku tell us about yourself." she says.

He looks up and stays completely quiet then speaks in a low voice shy and shaking "Ko..Konnichwa." he says

All the students look at him and they all laugh. The teacher looks at him. " You can't speck english?" she asks

" I.I can say some" he says in a unsure voice.."But I am no good..." he says silently.

All the students are still laughing at him and one girl stands up and yells "Shut up all of you! He just came from Japan you can't excect him to speak that good of english! so shut up and stay quiet! I like his language" she keeps yelling...He looks over at her

"Alright Class settle down!" the teacher yells "Rin please come here..." she says kindly and Rin gets up out of her seat and walks over to the teacher right in front of Kohaku. "Now Rin I want you to take Kohaku right now...and show him around...and try and help him with his english." she says shooing Kohaku and Rin out the door before Rin can say anything more...

They starts down a empty hallway...she looks up at him...he is walking stright looking ahead staying completely silent..."So umm Kohaku?" she asks he looks down at her

"Nani?" he says back...and she gives him a weird look

"Please speak english." she says and he shakes his head

"I no good." he says silently

"Can you write it down?" she asks and

"Hai!" he says taking a pencil and starts writing in japanese.

She sighs.."No Kohaku can you write it in english?" she asks...and he asks his head again

"Gomenasi" he says sadly to her... with puppy eyes

They start walking again not saying anything...Then the bell rings.

"Oh no!" Rin says with alittle worry...as a bunch of students come out of the rooms to lunch.

They all push and shove their ways and one pushes Kohaku to the ground...and the other pushes Rin onto him...He grabs her and holds on to her tightly...She blushes..

"What the heck is he doing? is this what he does back home? why is he hugging me...or holding me so tightly..." she says to herself in her mind as she lays her head on his chest..."I'm not going to say I don't like it...But I hardly know him...But I guess.." she says again to herself blushing redder. She comes up a little and kisses his lips...He is shocked and lets go of her...pushing her away...

"Nani?!" he yells...

She looks at him again..."Kohaku?" she says sadly

He shakes his head and runs off leaving her alone...

She walks in the lunch room and see's him sitting alone at a round table...he is eatting with his chopsticks and a sack lunch. His sister made for him. She walks over to him...But two other girls come over and grabs her...pulling her over to their table...

"Sasi! Teri! what the heck!?" she yells at them...

"You know the new boy?" Teri asks...

"Yes..." Rin answers looking over at him...he is praying with his head bowed and hands together..."Wow he is new here...and i didn't believe them when they say he just got here but now I do...He does nothing like us...he is completely commited to his country" she says to herself...smiling as she says it...

Her two friends look at her funny and Sasi pokes her arm..."Ask him to go out with you!" she says..."Or do it for me!" she adds smiling...and Rin shakes her head...

"I don't think he will talk to me...plus he can't speak alot of english so why bother..?" Rin says turning her attention back to her friends...

Teri starts eatting and then looks over at the queen bee walk by them with a smirk...Rin turns around to see her and all of her friends circleing Kohaku...He looks up at them...

"Oh that little! I hate Carmen!" Sasi says...

Carmen starts talking to Kohaku in english..and he just looks at her funny...

"n-Nani?" he asks..

She looks at him.."Japanese...So the new boy is from japan...?" she asks...to her smart blond group member...

"Nani means what in japanese" she says with a smile...

"How...Konnichiwa Kohaku-kun..."she says in clear japanese...

He smiles...and he nods at her...She sits down next to him...

Rin is watching his and Carmen are talking together...then she turns around..."How could she do that? just because she can speak his language doesn't mean she can do that!!" Rin yells...Teri and Sasi are silent..."Dont worry if she trys to kiss him..he will push away..." Rin says with a smile as her friends are wide eyed watching Carmen...

"Well I think you should really rethink that..." Teri says pointing and Rin turns...

Kohaku has his arm around Carmen her legs are over his...like he is a chair for her...and she is getting closer to him...She slids up sitting on his lap smiling...he stays quiet. Carmen looks at him and plays with his ponytail. then the bell rings again... She gets up..."Ai Shiteru!" she says walking off... he blushes and gets up walking out of the lunch room to his locker...Rin comes up behind him...

"Kohaku?" she says tapping on his shoulder... he turns around...

"Nani?" he says turning to her...

"Gomenasi.." she says walking off...

"Demo?" he says..."Demo?...Rin-chan!" he says running up to her..."it okay..." he says in english... she looks up at him and smiles...

"Really?!" she asks...

He nods and she hugs him.."Arigato!" she says running off smiling...

The school bells rings and the hallways fell up with students..Kohaku runs to his locker and gets his stuff all ready running out the door before anyone else could because he knew people would hurt him...him because he broke up with Carmen...and starts walking home. Everything is silent till he hears a bike come around the corner and he turns seeing Rin coming up to him.

"Hey! you left so early..I was hoping to catch up with you so we can talk." she says smiling...he stays quiet "So umm..I was wondering...Can you show me where you live...I want to see your house! you have seen mine...let me see your's please Kohaku!" she begs...he looks at her and nods...

"Sure.." he says and starts walking again. she follows him closly behind him. He comes up to a big iron gate and opens the box pushing a little red button 4 times. Someone comes over the speaker.

"Well Hello Master Kohaku...How was your days?" he asks...

"Just open the gates!" he commands

"Yes right away sir.." he responds and the gates come sqeaking open to him...he walks in.

"Come Rin or you are going to get left out." he says walking towards the house. He comes around a corner to a 4 story house japanese style with sliding doors...he opens up to the door and opens it..."Aneue! I'm home!" he yells. A girl comes running down with a lady quickly chasing her...

"Little Brother!" she hugs him...and see's Rin "Kohaku would is this?" she asks...

"Aneue this is Rin she is my friend..." he says. Sango nudges him...Rin looks at her funny

"Nice to meet you My lady." she says...

"Nice to meet you to Rin my name is Sango I'm Kohaku's older sister." she says with smile and looks at Kohaku.

"I'm going to go and takes a shower..." he says walking upstairs...leaving Sango with Rin

Rin watches him disappear upstairs before speaking "Sango?" she asks

"Yes?" she asks

"Is it okay if I love your brother?" she asks blushing...Sango eyes grew wide...

"Of course..I don't own him..But...one thing..." Sango says looking at the ground sadly...

"What is it?" Rin asks

Sango looks at her...hugging her..."He's...He's...He's a prince...the only reason he came here was to find a wife...because he has to find one to enhard his place in the Slayers royal family...if he doesn't he has to be kicked out of our village." she says silently

Rin looks at her..."So your a..."

Sango interups "A queen i am married.."

Rin looks at her..." He is a prince and if i marry him...I will be a princess?" she asks...smile fading...

Sango nods.

Rin starts to run up the stairs..to his room and she run into his room. He looks at her she blushes.

"Um Rin do you need something?" he asks putting on his shirt...

She slaps him and cries..."Why didn't you tell me you were a prince!!??" she yells

He looks at her..."Because I knew you wouldn't love me for me...anymore..." he says silently rubbing the place where she slapped him..

"I don't care! You were my friend! I thought you could tell me anything! You lied to me!" She yells he grabs her and pushed her onto the bed...pinning her down.

"You have it all wrong! All wrong!" he says "I'm a royal , yes that much is true...But that doesn't change anything!...Get that!" he says gets back up...She sits up and stands up running out the door crying...She runs out the door. Sango watches her...Kohaku comes running down...

"Rin!! please!" he yells running after...he stops at the doorway and watches her disappear out of sight...He cries...Sango comes up to him and hugs him from behind...he trys to pull out of her grip..."RIN RIN...RIN!! RIN!!! PLEASE!!! RIN!!" he pulls out of Sango's grip and gets up running after her..."RIN!! PLEASE COME BACK!! I LOVE YOU!!" he yells comes up to the gate...and falls to his knees and sits there crying...'Rin...why?" he says to himself...

The sun begins to set and he finally comes up to the house...tear stained...and dirty...he walks by Sango up to his room. He locks himself in room falling down on his bed. Sango comes up to his room.

"Kohaku you hungry...?" she asks knocking on his door...only silence.

Rin runs in her door...and runs to her room throwing herself on her bed and hides her face..." what have I done?" she asks herself screaming in the pillow.

2 days have passed...

Kohaku sits by his bed stomach growling at him angerly...he cries weakly...he grabs the knife and puts it to his wrist..."Why do I care...I just want to talk to her...I just need to hear her voice..." he says putting the knife down and grabs his cell phone and calls Rin...he waits and the answering machine comes on..."Rin I'm sorry! I love you...I wish you could see my tears I cry for you...and my heart it beats for you...my life is for you...without you there is no life for me...But please come back! I love you and I need you by my side..." he says picking back up the knife. " I wish you could see the pain I'm doing..." he says pushing the knife into his soft flesh...and blood comes rushing down stairing the pure white carpet...he screams in the phone dropping it.

Rin comes home see's that she has a message...she turns it on and listens...dropping her bags on the floor..."Kohaku!!!" she yells running out the door. Running to his house...two police cars come by her and she cries coming to the house running in. She see's Kohaku's pale dead body on a bed with Sango crying holding his cold hand to her warm face. Rin runs up to the line! 'Kohaku what have a I done to you?!' she yells at herself in her head. Sango looks up and see's her. Sango walks over...

"Look what has happened!! he killed himself pouring his heart out to you!!" she yells at her between gasps of air trying to herself sane.

Rin cries as they pull the black blanket over his face hiding him from people's sight. A prist is praying for his soul to become peaceful in the next life. Sango uncovers him hugging his dead body. The poilce grabs her and the doctors places his body back on the bed.

"Kohaku Little brother!! I love you!!" she yells as she trys to get away from them. She pulls but it is no use...They put the body in the back of the car and close the doors. Sango falls to her knees crying. Rin comes up to her...

"Sango I'm sorry.." she says...

Sango glares at her and stands up slapping her across the face. "You did this all! you didn't except him! he told you one thing! to protect himself! and you hated him! your a not good bitch!" she yells running to the house.

2 months after his death...

Rin wakes up and looks around her room..." Kohaku." she whispers..."I saw him." she sits up and goes into her bathroom...she leans down and washs her face. When she comes back up she looks in the mirror and screams. "Mommy!!!" she yells running out of her room.

Her mother comes out of her room. " What is it Rin it's 3 in the morning...what are you doing up this early..?" she asks

Rin hugs her tightly..."He's back! I saw him in my bathroom in my mirror...I looked up from washing my face and I saw him...I saw his face. He is haunting me!! mother!! I see him in my dreams in my room everywhere. He follows me his eyes hold no emotions! and they scare me they are whole and are full of sadness." she says shaking.

Her mother looks at her oddly..."Rin just seeing things...he's dead...your just over working yourself no go back to bed." her mother said walking back into her room..Rin walks off into her room...and looks at her bed and Kohaku was sitting there...

"K-Kohaku?" she says...He looks at her and smiles but his eyes still hold sadness. She walks over to him and sits next to his. "Kohaku what are you doing here? just leave me alone your not real!" she says closing her eyes...Kohaku leans down and lays a hand on her cheek and his hand goes through her hear..

"Rin? Do you not believe I'm real? I'm right infront of you." he says sadly.

"Kohaku why do you keep coming back?" she asks keeping her eyes shut.

"I love you...my broken heart will always love you. I'm all around you...to protect you from getting hurt...I have saved you millions of times...I see you cry in your sleep...I see my sister suffer everyday and my parents cry everytime they hear my name...I killed myself...but Rin please come with me! I need you..." he says..."I'm all alone...I'm lost here without you...i am lost here to wonder the earth forever until I can find a way out." he adds "Rin please come join me!." he cries..She looks at him..

"Kohaku..." she says sadly...seeing that he is crying. She reachs over and whips away some tears. "Kohaku...I want to join you...but.." she says with a pause...

He looks at her..."Rin...I just need you please come with me...I will be able to stay with you forever...Don't you want that?" he asks...looking at her

She nods."Kohaku I want to be with you..But my mother.." she says..."She will be heart broken..."

"Rin I won't leave you...not till you die...I will be with you forever haunting your every move." he says.."the only way to get rid of me and to die and then we will be together till the end of time." he says...She smiles at the thought

She nods..."Okay Kohaku i will...but how do I do it?" she asks...

He looks around..." a ravor!" he says smiling...

She grabs it and sits down on her bed with Kohaku...She stops and looks at him seeing the scars on his wrists..."This is for your pain i caused you Kohaku!!" she yells cutting her main vain and blood comes dripping out...fastly...she falls over...

Hours pass

Her mother comes in. "Rin?" she looks around and see's Rin's body laying on the floor! "Oh my God! Rin!!" she yells running to her..."Rin Darling wake up." her mother yells shaking her body.

"What took you so long to get here Rin? seems like forever to me!" he says grabbing her hand.

"I got alittle stuck!" she says smiling

They laughs and run off together!


End file.
